Meu Amigo Pônei
by ispeaksixlanguages
Summary: Rachel e seu melhor amigo
1. O melhor presente de todos

**AVISO**: Quero dizer que nenhum personagem me pertence (só o pônei mesmo)

Minha primeira fic, vou falar sobre uma Rachel criança, review please!

Era o dia mais feliz da vida ela conheceu seu melhor, melhor o dia de seu aniversário, e a pequena Rachel Berry, acordou. Estava muito feliz, afinal iria fazer cinco anos, já era uma menina crescida! E teria um grande dia pela frente. Correu para a janela, havia algo diferente no quintal. Desceu correndo as escadas e abriu a porta, e então o viu pela primeira vez. Parado, no meio do jardim estava um pônei. Um pequeno pônei, bege e com uma grande crina dourada. Rachel correu e abraçou o animal.

" Algo me diz que ela gostou do presente" Disse Andy, um dos pais de Rachel.

" Também acho" Disse Bob, o outro senhor Berry.

A menina levantou os olhos e encarou o pônei, ele a fitou por um momento, e começou a mordiscar seu cabelo, Rachel deu uma risada e abraçou o bichinho de novo.

"Então esse é o meu presente super especial?" Perguntou a garotinha

"Depende" Disse Andy com um sorriso

"Depende do quê?" Perguntou a menina, um pouco apreensiva

"Depende se você vai me deixar montar nele" Respondeu o pai

"Não!" Ela gritou. "Você é muito pesado! Vai esmagar o Sr.Pônei!"

"Sr.Pônei?" Perguntou Bob.

"É o nome dele!" Disse Rachel.

"Mas você não acha que é um nome...."Começou Bob.

"Eu acho que é um nome perfeito" Disse Andy e se dirigiu para o interior da casa seguido pelo marido.

"Mas ele poderia se chamar !" disse Bob, baixo demais, só para Andy ouvir.

"Ora Bob, o pônei é dela, deixe ela dar o nome que quiser!" Ele disse "E vamos que temos um bolo para preparar!"


	2. A festa

**AVISO**: Quero dizer que nenhum personagem me pertence (só o pônei mesmo)

Rachel estava radiante, um pônei era o melhor presente do mundo inteiro, assim achava ela. Ela estava conversando animadamente com Sr.Pônei, e ele parecia extremamente interessado.

"Sabe Sr.Pônei, hoje eu faço cinco anos." Disse ela, e o pônei bufou alguma coisa em resposta (Na verdade ele estava engasgado com um pedaço de grama) e olhou preguiçosamente para ela.

"Eu vou ter uma grande festa, com todos os meu amigos, e é claro que você está "convivado"!" dizia ela enquanto penteava a crina dele.

"Você tem que estar bem "bunito", e pode usar uma fita na cabeça" Ela tagarelava animadamente, crente de que ele escutava e entendia tudo.

Finalmente chegou a hora da festa. Rachel estava parada orgulhosamente na entrada da casa. Vestida com seu novo vestido azul, esperando seus convidados. Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, Rachel nem sempre foi detestada por todos. Ela era muito popular no jardim de infância, ainda não era a Rachel chata e competitiva, ainda.

"Olá Finn!" Disse Rachel, assim que seu vizinho, um garoto alto e desajeitado chegou com sua mãe.

"Oh, olá Rachel." Disse o garoto, que estava destraído, observando uma joaninha que caminhava pela calçada "Feliz aniversário" Ele estendia uma caixa embrulhada com um papel de presente amarelo e com uma fita rosa em cima.

"Dê um abraço nela, Finn" Disse sua mãe. O garoto lançou para mãe seu ohar de "tenho que fazer isso?" e a mãe respondeu com o seu "tem sim". E então Finn abraçou Rachel.

Rachel não gostava muito de Finn, ele era bonzinho como ela costumava dizer, mas gostava de se sujar e brincar na lama, ela detestava isso. Ela pensava nisso quando viu seu melhor amigo chegando, esse sim era seu melhor amigo. Eles gostavam das mesmas coisas: Barney o dinossauro, massinha de modelar e é claro, pôneis! Ela ficou radiante ao vê-lo, estava louca para contar a novidade.

"Kurt! Que bom que você chegou!" gritou ela correndo para abraçá-lo. O menino soltou a mão da mãe e correu em direção aos braços da amiga.

"Kurt, você não sabe o que aconteceu..." Começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelo amigo que lhe entregava uma caixa.

"Toma Rach!" Disse ele, e observava enquanto ela rasgava o papel e sorria ao ver o presente.

"Kurt, a maleta completa do , com todas as cores!" Ela gritou e abraçou o amigo de novo.

"Você gostou, querida?" Perguntou a , mãe de Kurt.

"Eu amei, , obrigada!" Agradeçeu Rachel abraçando a mãe do amigo.

"Vamos Kurt" Ela chamou "Eu tenho uma coisa muito, muito importante para te mostrar!" Disse ela e puxou o amigo pela mão até o quintal de trás.

"Tchau, mamãe!" gritou Kurt, acenando com a mão livre para a mãe.

"Tchau querido, divirta-se!" Ela gritou de volta, e foi embora.

Rachel e Kurt correram até o quintal traseiro, passando pelas mesas decoradas com velas e pelo imenso bolo, de três camadas, o orgulho de Bob Berry, que se considerava o melhor confeiteiro de toda Lima, Ohio. Quando chegaram, ao pequeno cercado do pônei, Rachel cobriu os olhos de Kurt com suas mãozinhas e disse:

"Duvido você adivinhar o que eu ganhei de aniversário, dos papais" Ela desafiou o amigo. Kurt pensou um pouco e respondeu:

"Um pônei!" Ele gritou, chutando, ele não tinha como saber.

"Como você sabia?" Rachel perguntou, soltando o rosto de Kurt e encarando o amigo.

Kurt riu e respondeu:

"Eu não sabia, mas um pônei é o melhor presente do mundo" Disse ele chegando mais perto do animal, com medo de tocar. Era por isso que Kurt era seu melhor amigo, pensou Rachel, ele também achava que um pônei era o melhor presente de todo o mundo.

"Qual é o seu nome?" O menino perguntou para o pônei. E recebeu uma resposta.

"Meu nome é Bobão!" Respondeu uma voz, e Kurt se virou surpreso para Rachel"Você não me disse que ele falava!" ele gritou para amiga.

"E ele não fala, não falou nada essa manhã toda!" Disse a menina intrigada.

Então ouviram-se risadas e um menino saiu de uma moita próxima, era Noah um garoto chato, filho de um casal amigo dos Berry. Rachel não gostava dele.

"Puck! Seu chato, foi você quem falou!" gritou a menina apontando para o garoto que ria no chão.

" Vocês que são dois bobões de acreditar no "pônei falante"!" Disse ele, se levantando e encarando os dois.

"Vá comer seus insentos, Noah!" Disse Kurt

"Eu não como insentos, seu bocó!" Ele gritou de volta apontando o dedinho para Kurt.

"Come sim!" Gritou Kurt.

Entã Puck empurrou Kurt que caiu, e começou a chorar. "Eu não como." O outro retrucou e saiu correndo.

Rachel correu para kurt e o ajudou a se levantar e a limpar o rosto.

"Não ligue para ele Kurt, ele é bobo, e come insetos. E o nome do meu bichinho não é esse, eu chamei ele de Sr.Pônei!Não é um nome ótimo?" Disse a menina orgulhosa.

Kurt sorriu, se sentia melhor. Rachel era mesmo uma grande amiga.

"É um nome perfeito para um pônei!" Disse ele, concordando com a amiga.


	3. O que aconteceu?

Último capítulo, espero que gostem!

Rachel e Kurt estavam correndo no cercado do pônei, que assistia a tudo entediado.

O senhor Berry loiro, Andy se proximou deles e disse:

"Hey querida, Finn queria ver o pônei, você não se importa de apresentar o Sr.Pônei para ele, né?" Ele perguntou, e se virou para chamar Finn que saia de trás da parede que estava escondido.

" E se ele me morder?" perguntou Finn, assustado. O senhor Berry olhou para ele, sorriu e disse:

"Ele é bonzinho, não é Rach?" Ele tentou confortar o garoto. E Rachel confirmou com a cabeça o que o pai dissera.

"Ele é muito quieto!" Comentou ela, e estendeu a mão para Finn, que segurou e a seguiu para dentro do cercado. Sendo observado de perto por Kurt. Finn acariciou o pônei, que não deu nenhum sinal de que havia percebido o toque, apenas continou a comer. Ele soltou uma risada.

"Eu achei que ele fosse como, um monstro que eu vi na tv!" Ele confessou, recebendo olhares surpresos de Rachel e Kurt.

"Pôneis não são como monstros, eles são bonzinhos!" Disse Kurt.

"É!" Concordou Rachel. Finn não ficou muito com eles, Puck apareceu e eles foram brincar de alguma coisa boba, pensou Rachel.

Um pouco depois, era a hora de cantar parabéns, E Bob, relutou um pouco em cortar seu bolo, seu tão querido bolo! Rachel estava pensativa, sabia que uma hora teria de montar o Sr.Pônei, e não havia hora melhor que esta.

"Papai, eu quero "subir" no senhor pônei!" Disse ela para Andy. Ele sorriu e pegou a sela, rosa é claro.

"Tem certeza Rach? Ele perguntou.

"Tenho!" Ela respondeu decidida, enquanto o pai "arrumava" seu amigo.

Eles levaram o pônei até o jardim da frente, ele caminhava devagar e com a mesma cara entediada de sempre. Bob pegou Rachel no colo, e a botou sentada nas costas do animal. Rachel olhava para todos em volta. Kurt sorria e acenava, ansioso, para ela. Finn estava distraído (De novo) com algum inseto e Noah não estava à vista.

Ela sentou, e vacilou, o pônei não se moveu, então Andy puxou pela cordinha , e levou eles para um passeio pela vizinhança.

"Como está se sentindo querida?" Ele perguntou

"Feliz!" Ela disse. E realmente ela estava feliz.

Logo a festa acabou, algumas crianças quiseram andar com o Sr.Pônei (Kurt e Mary, as únicas que tiveram coragem) e todos foram para casa. Rachel ficou brincando com seu mais novo amigo até seu pais chamarem, já era hora de dormir. Eles a colocaram na cama e deram um beijo de boa noite na cabeça da garotinha.

"Papai, o Sr.Pônei vai ficar bem lá fora?" Perguntou ela. Poderia chover, nevar, poderia até chegar um tornado! Ela estava preocupada.

"Sim Rach, vai ficar tudo bem." Disse Andy, sorrindo.

"Mas e se chover?" insistiu a garota.

"Ele vem dormir aqui' Respondeu Bob "Boa noite querida"

"Boa noite, papais!' Ela se virou e dormiu.

Rachel sonhou que ela e Sr.Pônei brincavam. De casinha, de correr, de massinha, de princesa e de tudo! Ele iria ser seu melhor amigo (Além de Kurt) Eles iriam passear todo dia, e ela mal podia esperar para o dia seguinte chegar.

Rachel acordou cedo, estava muito ansiosa. Desceu as escadas correndo e abriu a porta.

Não havia nenhum Sr.pônei no cercado. Ele havia fugido.


End file.
